Braverman Meets Gilmore
by DefyGravity08
Summary: A crossover of Gilmore Girls and Parenthood. The Bravermans travel to Connecticut for Sarah's play premiere in Hartford. Meanwhile, Rory Gilmore writes a review about the play. The two families have more in common than expected.  Title in progress
1. Prologue

**Authors' Note: Co-written with DanceInSlowMotion! This is set post Gilmore Girls Season 7, and pre Parenthood Season 2 Finale. Our ideas are based off of the promo for the Season 2 finale of Parenthood. Certain details regarding Parenthood weren't necessarily what we wanted to happen, but it just worked out that way. These were our predictions for Parenthood and Gilmore Girls. Enjoy please! :)**

**_Prologue; People Were Being Particularly Stupid Today_**

The phone was ringing at the Dragonfly, and Michel refused to answer it. People were being particularly stupid today, and he didn't want to talk to anymore of them.

Lorelai happened to be standing at the desk as well, but Michel stood closer to the phone. "Michel, the phone."

Rolling his eyes, Michel made no move to answer it. "Yes, it rings."

In an annoyingly fake French accent, Lorelai prodded Michel to answer it. "Michel, answer the phone. Michel, answer the phone…"

With a huff, Michel reluctantly gave in, and answered the phone. "Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking. Say something that won't make me despise you."

* * *

><p>Adam Braverman pulled the phone away from his ear, and looked at it strangely. <em>Was this Frenchman for real?<em>

He took a few seconds to recover from the inappropriate salutation. Regaining his usual composure, Adam spoke clearly and concisely. "Yes, this is Adam Braverman, and I'd like to make a reservation for May 3rd to the 17th."

Responding immediately, the frenchman spoke in a hurried monotone. "No, I'm sorry, we're completely booked."

"Well, can you at least check?"

"No, I'm sorry, we're completely booked."

"Sir, can you at least check the book?"

* * *

><p>With a slam, Michel threw down the phone on the desk. "Here, you deal with this insipid man. I need to go check on Paw-Paw and Chin-Chin." Michel stormed away from the desk, as Lorelai picked up the phone.<p>

"Hi, I'm sorry about that. You'll have to excuse him-Celine Dion just recently filed a restraining order."

Giving the phone another strange look, Adam responded, "that's quite alright, I just wanted to make a reservation for my family and I for May 3rd to the 17th."

Grabbing the pink neon post-it notes, Lorelai nodded to herself. "Okay, how many rooms will you be needing? And what name should I put that under?"

"Five…Braverman."

"Wow, you've got quite the clan there, don't you Black Hawk?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Five rooms all set! We'll be seeing you soon Mr. Braverman."


	2. Save the Koalas Kickboxing Rally

_**Save the Koalas Kickboxing Rally**_

That night, Rory Gilmore plopped down on the couch, her laptop in tow, needing to get some necessary research done for her column in the Hartford Gazette. However, her mother was making it difficult to concentrate. She could hear the whining coming from the kitchen.

"_Luke_, please, just _one_ foot massage for your darling wifey."

"No."

"C'mon, Butch Danes! I bet you did it for Sissy!"

"Aw, geez."

With a sudden flailing of the limbs, Rory jumped to answer the now vibrating phone in her pocket. "Hello?"

"What are you doing May 7th?" Paris barked.

Rory shifted in her seat, preparing for the coming battle. "Umm, this Saturday?"

"_No_, the other Saturday on May 7th of this year. _Yes_, this Saturday! Geez, Gilmore."

"Paris, I'm sorry." Rory braced herself. "But I have to review a play for the paper then."

Paris's voice reached alarmingly new heights. "You can't come to the Save the Koalas Kick Boxing Rally? But I told you about this months ago! Doyle and I open the show!"

Crinkling her nose at the unfortunate, mentally graphic image Paris conjured up, Rory apologized profusely. "Paris, I'm sorry, but there's no one else to cover it."

"Oh," Paris mocked. "I see how it is. What ever happened to that hard hitting journalism, Miss Yale Daily News Editor? You gone soft after graduation?"

Defensive, Rory scoffed. "I have _not_ gone soft since graduation."

"Really? What's this play you're reviewing instead of saving the poor and desperate koalas? _Cats? Hairspray? _Oh no, or is it _Guys and Dolls?"_

Rory stood up in annoyance, "Actually, it's an original, edited and produced by Gilliam T. Blount."

But Paris wasn't having it. Unimpressed, she openly mocked her, saying, "What, Mr. Gilliam T. Blount doesn't care about the koalas? What'd they ever do to him, huh?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sending you a donation as we speak. _Bye, Paris."_


	3. You're okay, too

_**You're Okay, Too**_

Back in Berkeley, the Bravermans were getting ready in their respective homes.

"What do you mean you don't know where his retainer is?" Adam asked his wife frantically searching the living room.

Hands on her hips, Kristina replied, "What I mean is, we _don't know _where Max's retainer is. He can't remember where he put it."

"Our son can remember the most outlandish facts, but he can't remember where he left his retainer."

Then Haddie came into the room. "Hey, Haddie" her dad questioned, "Do you know where Max's retainer is?"

With the typical teenage attitude, Haddie shrugged her shoulders, turned on her heel, and said "No. Why would I?" In an annoyed tone before stomping back to her room.

Furrowing his brow, Adam said, "What's up with her?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kristina didn't seem bothered. "Teenagers."

* * *

><p>"But I don't wanna clean my room!" Jabbar protested.<p>

"Jabbar, we're not leaving for vacation until you clean this room!" Jasmine hastily ordered while packing her things in the suitcase.

"If you clean your room, we can go to the zoo!" Crosby bribed.

"Okay! Woo hoo!" Jabbar said, running off to clean his room.

"Nice parenting, _dad_." Jasmine deadpanned, poking her fiancée.

"I do what I can."

* * *

><p>"So all people come from vaginas?" Sydney looked up from her sandwich.<p>

Joel glanced nervously at his wife. "Yeah, bug. I thought we talked about this already."

"I just wanted to confirm." Sydney said innocently, putting down her sandwich and going to her room.

Once out of earshot, Joel turned to his wife. "She's only six, Jules."

Helplessly, Julia put up her hands. "She's smart! what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, Julia-"

Sydney came running down the stairs hoisting her Miss California Halloween costume in the air. "Can I wear this to Aunt Sarah's play?"

Standing up, Julia patted her husband on the back. "You got this one babe."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sarah Braverman was helping her daughter zip up her suitcase. Amber's arm was in a sling due to a recent car accident.<p>

Wiggling her eyebrows, Amber asked, "So are you nervous about your play?"

Sarah brushed it off. "Me? Nervous? Nah. No big deal."

"You sure about that?"

Putting her arms across her daughter's shoulders, Sarah patted her face gently. "Hush, loin fruit."

Drew poked his head in. "Hey, mom I was just looking for-oh."

Sarah motioned for him to join her, slinging her other arm over his shoulders.

"You kids are alright." Sarah stated.

"Thanks." Drew put down his head shyly.

Amber looked up at her mom. "You're okay too."


End file.
